Rocky/Gallery
Welcome to Rocky's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Rocky's images! IDFBrocky.png Rocky in BFB 3.png Rocky vomits bfb.png Rocky bfb.png Rocky intro 2.png rocky bfffb.png Rocky TeamIcon.png rocky bfbbb.png rocky jump.png 58DDC9B9-C890-4F79-8DE0-F25E73323B6D.png Rockyunicycle.png Lol_rocky.PNG|Spectacular vomit art Rocky's vomit art.gif|Spectacular vomit art (Animated) Rocky Walking.png|Walking Rocky4leafy.png|Rocky votes for Leafy BLEH!.jpg|Rocky puking on Firey's Speaker Box Vomitaco.png|Rocky participating in the barf bag challenge rock and pencil.PNG|Rocky about to vomit on Pencil Image.freefall.jpg|Rocky falling with fun along with TB, GB. image.rockyjump.jpg|Rocky does surprisingly well in the long jump. cute rock.PNG|Rocky's cute face. Images 099.jpg|Rocky with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Rocky in the BFDI intro. Images 079.jpg|Rocky competing for the Squashy Grapes in a chocolate ball eating contest, hidden behind the large pile of chocolate balls. Davidland.png|Rocky riding Puffball with the rest of his team through Davidland. Images 376.jpg|Rocky barfing in the barf bag contest in Vomitaco. Images 205.jpg|Rocky breaks the first bridge in Bridge Crossing. images_126.jpg|A huge pile of red balls Rocky barfed up. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.40.10 PM.png|Rocky's "impressive" score in the test challenge. Arms.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Rocky in BFDI's third anniversary. CdezDF.gif|Rocky "Hmhmhmmm!" Rocky in bfdia.png|Rocky in BFDIA Rockys drool face2.png|Rocky drooling purple stuff Capture120.PNG Capture117.PNG Capture108.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture101.PNG The rocky.png Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Rocky eat the fish.png|Rocky ate the fish in episode 13. Capture266.PNG Capture257.PNG Mistake.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.46 pm.png|One of the few occurrences where Rocky isn't smiling. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png Golfball and rock.jpg|Rocky agrees to never switch teams. Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Rocky redone.png Gelatin pushed GB, TB and Rocky.PNG Image.rockyjump.jpg Rocky.PNG Lol rocky.PNG|Spectacular vomit art RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses Rocky Walking.png Rocky 4.png|"Bulleh" Rocky4leafy.png Rockyunicycle.png ROCKY!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG BLEH!.jpg Rock and pencil.PNG Vomitaco.png|Rocky competing in the barf bag contest in Vomitaco. Image.freefall.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Rocky is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|Final 6! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png|Rocky standing on Spongy. Another Name on their skiis.PNG rocky needs to jump.png 578070 135644646566890 967107923 n.jpg Im.jpg Finale6.jpg The rest of you.jpg There'sacatch.jpg Golfball and rock.jpg Rock and pencil.PNG Capture91.PNG Capture88.PNG Capture85.PNG Capture47.JPG Capture48.JPG Capture49.JPG Capture116.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Allscreaming.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Grr.png Woody falling on Rocky.PNG 1479040075978.png 1479154794820.png Rocky_10.png|YAY Pencil's Revenge.PNG|Pencil is about to kick rocky into the fish monster Rocky.png OLDrocky.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Rocky brothers!.PNG IDFB Rocky.PNG Woody falling on Rocky.PNG Rocky Icon2.png Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Rockygs.png What the heck did just happened, Rocky.png ROCKY TOO?.png RockyDoingNothing.gif RockyGlassesFixed.png The rocky.png (Rocky).png Rocky barfing a ball.png Rocky eat the fish.png|Rocky eating the fish "cake" Rocky up.png Rockys drool face2.png Rockys drool face.png Rocky needs to jump.png Rocky in bfdia.png Rocky Eyebrows.png RockyIDFB Intro1.jpg|Rocky in IDFB intro Rocky IDFB Intro2.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro3.jpg Half a Loaf BFDI Rocky.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 3.45.42 AM.png BubbleRocky.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Rocky Barfing BFDI 12.jpg 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Rocky Barfing on his Cake.jpg Rocky Bulleh BFDI 6.jpg Rocky Walking Slowly.jpg Rocky barfs on Golf Ball.jpg Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Rocky Flapping his Legs.jpg rocky dogg.PNG|Rocky digging Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Rocky got splatted.jpg Rocky Flapping Legs GIF.gif|Flapping his Legs Rocky barfed Leafy Barf.jpg Rocky upside downy.jpg Rocky barfing rocky.png|Rocky barfing Rocky over and over again. bulleh!.png|Rocky barfing on leafy RockyAboutToFlyOffOnUnicycle.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Rocky talking.png Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg Rocky Laser.jpg|Rocky being teleported to the TLC by the Quadrouple Laser Powered Teleportation Device. Rocky kicks Tennis Ball making TB roll.gif Rocky barfs on Golf Ball while running and gets hit by a tree.gif Rocky keeps barfing to the top.gif Rocky's Barf on Cake.gif|BULLEH! Does Rocky have a job yet.jpg Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg BFB 2 Vote for Beep.jpg Beepp.jpg Contestants being revived in space.png About2vomit.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-42.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-52-20.png Rocky is sad.png Rocky falls POOF.png Rocky does nothing.jpg Pen falls lol.png Poisoned rocky.png I choose rocky too.png GB and Rocky in the Top 2.jpg Beep Dabbing 2.jpg Rocky weeeeee.jpg 23C16B64-8D5F-4CAC-8EA6-6C21619F3ECC.jpeg Rocky_sit.png|Rocky in Bfdia intro Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Rocky